Simbios has been led by an active executive committee, consisting of Drs. Altman, Delp, Pande, and Schmidt. The core staff is located in a collaboratory space provided by the Clark Center for Biomedical Engineering and Science with 1,000 sq. ft. allocated for the personnel and projects associated with Simbios. The highlights of our administrative plan include: Continued co-leadership from Drs. Altman, Delp and Pande whose research interests range from protein mechanics to clinical applications. Dr. Altman is a practicing physician and expert in bioinformatics. Dr. Delp is a bioengineer and an expert in biomechanical modeling and simulation. Dr. Pande is a chemist and an expert in molecular dynamics simulation. Dr. Jeanette Schmidt serves as Director with scientific credentials in computer science research (algorithms and data structures), and experience in the management of large, collaborative projects at Incyte Pharmaceuticals and then Simbios. A set of core investigators made of Core leaders in computer science (Hanrahan), biomedical computation (Pande), biomedical science (Delp), software engineering (Sherman), dissemination (Ku) and administration (Schmidt & Altman) to assess and manage the research and deployment mission. Strong institutional support from Stanford (see Letters of Support: Administration), including generous allocations of space (Figure ES.10), student support funds, and seed research funds. A clear record of establishing a national network of investigators (Figure ES.1). The executive committee will monitor the progress of DBPs, select new DBPs and seed projects. It will coordinate communication with the NIH, other NCBC sites, all of our collaborating R01/R21 grants, as well as other parts of the national biomedical computing infrastructure.